Bracelets
by November Rain 19
Summary: My first Ken/Kari, sort of.... A chance meeting long ago lays the ground work for things to come.
1. Bracelets

Bracelets Author's Notes: First person, from Ken's POV. Flashbacks are in the third person. In the flashbacks, Ken and Hikari are about 5 years old (give or take.) 

Dedication: For Locke's Thief Princess, who requested a Ken/Hikari. And I was more than happy to oblige. I hope it meets expectations.   


Bracelets   
by Melissa 

  
  


What triggers a memory? It can be a sight, a smell or a sound assaulting your mind, opening up things long since forgotten. 

Or wounds long since healed over. 

I had been digging around in my closet, and had come across a box filled with stuff from my childhood. My curiosity had been peaked, so I sat in the middle of my room and decided to go through it. 

What better way to spend my last day at home reminiscing. 

Tomorrow, I will leaving the country to attend school in America. It's been a bittersweet summer. As much as I am looking forward to traveling and seeing new people and places, part of me wants to desperately stay here. More specifically, it is my heart that wants to stay. 

Because it belongs to a young woman whom I have fallen madly in love with. 

Hikari Yagami, Keeper of Light, fellow digidestined and the best friend a person could ask for. God, how I will miss her. 

I withdraw a few things from the box. I smile at the action figures and various other toys. There are but a few though. I had never been much for 'playing,' when I was younger, thanks to the dark spore. I try to remember what life had been like before I had changed. 

I peer back into the box and I see something at the bottom, sticking out from under other things. Reaching in, I remove it. I hold it up to the light. It appears to be an ID bracelet. 

I bring it close, trying to make out what is written on it. As I read the words, it feels as if I have been physically struck. The shock and surprise nearly overwhelm me. I can do nothing now but sit and recall the memories now invading my mind.   


***Flashback***   


A little boy clutched his mother's hand tightly, obviously frightened. He didn't like this place, not one bit. A strange lady had come up and put a plastic strip on his wrist with his name on it. His mother was wearing a badge with her name on it as well. The nurse had said that they were merely for identification purposes. 

He looked upward at his mother. She was sad, very, very sad. 

Something was wrong. 

He had long ago stopped asking what exactly was going on. No one would answer him. All he knew was that he and his mother were waiting for his father to arrive. 

Some time passes, but eventually the boy's father shows up. His mother runs and embraces him, the child forgotten. 

He felt tears form at the corners of his eyes as he watched his parents. It was one more reminder that they seemed to care for his brother more than him. 

Crying softly, he turned and walked down the huge, white hallway. He needed to get away. 

When he reached the end of the hallway, he saw a door cracked open. It was dimly lit inside and appeared to be the perfect hiding place. Pushing the door open, he slipped inside. He walked over the wall, leaned against it, and slid down to the floor. Sobs wracked his body. 

He had not been as alone as he thought. A young girl was lying on the room's only bed. Opening her eyes, she looked towards the sound. Her little, frail form sat up in the bed, contemplating the stranger. Gently, slowly she moved to the side, trying to get down. The bed was higher than she was tall and her legs dangled in the air for a moment before she dropped the few inches to the floor. 

Her balance was unsteady as she tried to walk. Her balance kept shifting but she managed to remain upright. She made her way over to the little boy, taking a seat next to him. 

His body shook with sobs, tears freely flowing from his blue/grey eyes. Placing a skinny arm around his shoulders, she tried to comfort him. 

He glanced up in shock, not expecting the contact. He thought he had been alone. 

"Who...who are you?" He couldn't keep his voice from shaking. 

"Why were you crying?" Her eyes wide with curiosity. 

The boy hastily wiped his eyes, slightly ashamed to be crying in front of a stranger. As he did so, he got a good look at his companion. She was his height, and if he had to guess, probably the same age. She was entirely too thin though, as a smock hung loosely on her frame. Her brown eyes were sunken and her skin was a ghostly shade. She was obviously not well. He suddenly felt very bad for disturbing her. 

"I'm sorry....I'll go...." He made a movement to get up, but she stopped him. 

"Please don't," she pleaded. 

He looked at the sickly girl before him. She was trying to comfort him, despite being ill. 

"Stay with me," she said. 

The boy thought about it. She seemed so nice, and it did beat being alone. He then noticed she was shivering. 

"You should be in bed, not on this cold floor with me..." he said, looking away. He didn't want to be responsible for hurting someone else. 

She gave him a weak smile. "I'll go back if you'll come with me." The little girl extended her hand. 

The little boy looked unsure for a moment, but took the offer. Both of them got up, and eventually clamored up onto the bed. 

They laid on their sides facing each other. 

"You never told me what you were doing here?" Her voice was soft, welcoming. 

Not looking at her, he sighed, trying to fight the tears that threatened to return. After a moment, he spoke. "I'm here because my brother...my brother had an accident." 

Her brow creased in concern. "Is he all right?" 

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything. My mom and dad are really sad though. I...I don't know what to do..." 

She realized his discomfort and tried to steer the conversation into less dire territory. "I have a brother too." 

"Oh?" 

"Yup. If you see a kid with a soccer ball and messy chocolate colored hair, that would be him. He hangs out a lot with a girl with red hair and a blue hat." Her face brightened considerably when she spoke about her big brother. The moment passed though and the elated look was replaced with one of worry. "He thinks it's his fault that I'm in here." 

"Why?" 

"I'm always getting sick. They haven't quite figured out exactly why yet. My brother feels that it's his job to protect me. But he can't protect me from this. I love him, but I don't understand how to tell him that it's not because of anything he did that I ended up this way." 

The boy nodded in understanding. "We seem to have a lot in common. My brother was protective of me. And it's my fault that he ended up on the hospital." 

She looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"I made a wish....I wished he would disappear....And now I'm afraid he's gone....." his voice was barely above a whisper. 

The girl placed her small arms around him and drew him into a hug. She spoke softly. 

"I may not be able to get it through my brother's thick skull, but I can definitely tell you that it's not your fault." 

"But..." 

"Shhh. Listen to me. Have you ever wished upon a star?" 

"Yes...several times," he was hesitant, caught off guard by the question. 

"And did all of those wishes come true?" 

"No." 

"Wishing something to happen doesn't guarantee that that something will happen. Whatever happened to your brother occurred regardless of what you wished or thought. You can't beat yourself up over something you had no control over." She leaned in close and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "You have to forgive yourself." 

He closed his eyes. That small gesture of comfort made him feel a lot better. Although her words made sense, he could not forgive himself just yet. But maybe one day.... 

The young girl's eyelids began to close as she tried to stifle a yawn. 

"What's your name?" he asked softly. 

The little girl lifted her right wrist and showed him a plastic band. It hung very loosely, the name obscured. After considering it a moment, she removed it and slipped it onto his wrist. 

"Hikari," he whispered, reading the name off the band. 

He subsequently removed his wrist band and placed it on her wrist. 

"Ken," she said with a smile. 

Holding onto each other tightly, Hikari drifted off as Ken watched her. He shifted his gaze to the bracelet on his wrist. Hikari was a fitting name her. She had been his light when all was dark and seemed lost.   
****

***End Flashback***   


It had been her, one and the same, who had helped me. She had been gravely ill, but gave it no second thought when she helped me. It is just one of the many qualities that makes her so endearing to so many. 

And it's one of the reasons I love her. 

After the discovery, I made up my mind then and there to see her. I had been planning on it anyway, but this firmed my resolve to try and tell her how I felt. 

I chuckle to myself, as I continue walking. Is it possible to meet your soul mate when you are only five years old? 

Apparently it was. 

I clutch the box in my pocket a little tighter. Inside are two things. One is the hospital bracelet she gave me. The other is a bracelet I had commissioned for her. We had been walking one day and passed by the store. She had commented on how lovely it was, and how it reminded her of her grandmother because she had had one similar. I spent the better part of the summer working full time, and part time at a second job, to afford it. 

Maybe it's too extravagant to give to someone who is just a friend. But you didn't see the way her face lit up when she saw it. I would do anything to see her that happy. 

I reached her apartment in a matter of minutes. My heart was fluttering inside my chest like a million butterflies. I am always nervous, whenever I'm near her. I raised a shaking hand and knocked on the door. 

Only a moment passed before the door opened. She stood there, as lovely as ever. She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped as someone stepped into view. 

Takeru picked her up and swung her around a few times. He then gave her a quick kiss. She hit him playfully as he put her down on the ground. She hung on Takeru's arm, smiling like I've only seen a few times. 

I suppose it was only a matter of time before those two had got together. I can't really say it wasn't expected, everyone had always pegged them for ending up together. Perhaps I should have said something before. I guess I'm paying for it now. 

She was so happy. She looks at him the way I wish she'd look at me. With a look of pure love. 

As I said, I would do anything to make her happy. Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness. 

I had to let her go. 

"Hello Hikari. Takeru." I said politely, reverting slightly to the shy boy I had once been. 

She relinquished her hold of Takeru and wrapped her arms around me. "Ken! I'm so glad I got to see you one last time before you went away." 

I returned the hug, and in some ways it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. It just helped to all ready break my weakened heart. 

She stepped back and looked at me. Her gaze was intense and I could almost feel myself start to squirm. I had to get out of there. 

"Ken? What's wrong?" 

I could never hide anything from her, except how I really felt. Even now, I don't think the barriers I had spent a life time building could have withstood the onslaught from the look she gave me. 

"I just came by to give you this." I produced the box from my pocket. 

"What for?" she asked, obviously surprised. 

"Just because. You're my best friend and I wanted to say thank you." 

"I don't understand. What do you want to thank me for?" 

The tears were threatening to break as I took a step backwards. "You'll know," I said cryptically. 

She looked at me, confusion and concern creased her features. I gave her a small, weak smile. It's a hard thing to do while your heart is breaking. 

"Good-bye," I whispered as I turned and walked away. 

*** 

Hikari watched him go and when he was out of sight she shut the door to her apartment. She then went over to the couch and sat down. looking intently at the box Ken had given her. 

"So? Are you going to open it?" Takeru asked. 

"In a moment," she said with a smile. "I'm trying to figure out what it is." Possibilities ran through her mind. When she had run out of ideas, she opened the box. The lid snapped open with a resounding click of the hinge. As she saw what was inside, she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in shock. 

Inside was a platinum band, encrusted with pale pink stones. Lifting her other hand, she shakily removed it. 

Takeru's eyebrows went sky high in surprise. "Wow," was all he could say. 

"It's beautiful," Hikari whispered to no one in particular. She slipped it on her wrist, admiring it. Something tugged at her memory. She vaguely recalled looking at this bracelet in the store. 

"That must have cost a nice chunk of change," Takeru commented. 

Hikari couldn't believe that Ken had given her something this beautiful, and terribly expensive. And all for no reason in particular. She had no idea what to do or say. This was wholly unexpected. 

As she continued to stare at the gift, something else caught her eye in the lid of the box. Reaching in, she removed a plastic covered strip and stared at it with curiosity. 

"What is that?" Takeru asked. "It looks kind of like those bands we used to wear when we went to amusement parks." 

Squinting, she peered at it. "I don't think it's that. I can almost make out something.....It says....Odaiba Memorial Hospital." 

"Why would Ken give you an old hospital ID band?" 

Hikari ignored the question and rotated the band. What she saw next nearly made her heart stop. 

The name imprinted on it was Hikari Yagami and the date was August 1987. That had been thirteen years ago. 

Her eyes went wide in recognition. Grabbing both bracelets, she ran to her bedroom. Making a beeline for her closet, she began to dig furiously. Takeru followed a moment later, slightly concerned at Hikari's behavior. 

"What are you doing?" 

She didn't answer, but simply kept rummaging around. After a few moments she withdrew what looked like a child's jewelry box. Opening it up, she dug around inside. 

She found what she was looking for and lifted up a hospital bracelet similar to the one she had in her hand. On it was the name Ken Ichijouji and the date of August 1987. 

Getting up again, she brushed by Takeru and went for the phone. 

*** 

I couldn't stay there, not under her relenting gaze. I ran all the way home. It had felt like a knife in my heart to see them together like that. I wanted to be happy for her. Happy that she found someone to love who loved her in return. 

I just couldn't though. 

I reached my room and closed the door, mere seconds before collapsing to the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest as hot tears coursed down my cheeks. I've never felt so much pain. 

The phone rang just then, drowning out the sounds of my sorrows. I glanced at it, trying to will it to be silent. To leave me in peace, or in torment. 

The phone continued to ring. 

And I let it.   


The End?   


More Author's Notes: Okay, here's the deal. Lately, I've been on a continuation kick. So, if any of you want, I'll continue with the story. If not, the ending will stand as it is now.   


"Some memories are realities, and are better than anything that can ever happen to one again." - Willa Cather, My Antonia   
  



	2. Remember

Author's Notes: I know, I know, there are no words that can even begin to tell you how sorry I am for taking so long for continuing this. I can give a variety of excuses like graduation, work, muses abandoning me, etc. But I said I would continue this story and far be it from me to break my word. So yeah, flashbacks are in italics, present scenes are from Hikari's POV.   


Remember   
By Melissa 

  


I felt like I was reeling. Memories struck me with such force that it felt physical. 

I never liked crying. Tears are like little bits of yourself that you can never get back once they have escaped. After seeing the ID bracelet I wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball and weep. I couldn't though, not with Takeru there. 

I clutched the bracelet in my fist as though it might disappear if I relinquished my hold even a bit. I stared straight ahead while the phone I held to my ear continued to ring. 

"Hikari?" Takeru's voice had a nervous tremor to it. He didn't know what exactly had just transpired. Ken had come over, given me a terribly expensive gift along with the hospital ID bracelet, and now I was desperately trying to call him. 

I slammed the phone back down on the cradle after the millionth ring with no one picking up at the other end. 

I stared at the hospital ID bracelet resting in my hands. I could see creases in the paper that was plastic coated. It looked so fragile. 

While staring at it, my eyes wandered to a slight patch of discolored skin on my wrist. I had cut it in a fall when I was younger and this scar was all I had left. 

But it wasn't. 

Something was familiar about the bracelet and the scar, something connecting them. Though I was positive that I hadn't received the scar until after the hospital visit all those years ago. 

And suddenly I remembered. It wasn't the bracelet and the scar that shared a common bond; it was Ken and I. 

Getting up, I began tearing apart my room. There was something else I needed to find. 

*** 

_The sun shown brightly outside the rays painting over everything, tinting all objects several shades lighter. It was about 70 degrees, with a slight breeze caressing everything is its path. All in all it was a beautiful day.___

_Inside a house a small brown haired girl about eight years old stared out a crystal clear window. She wanted so desperately to go outside, to be anywhere but enclosed in these four walls.___

_A woman walks into the room pausing briefly to contemplate the little girl. After a moment she spoke.___

_"I am so sorry, Hikari. I know how much you wanted to go to camp with your brother. But the doctor thinks it's best if you stay home and rest."___

_"I've been resting my whole life, Mom," Hikari said sadly, still keeping her attention on the outside.___

_Her mother turned and left the room for a moment, returning a moment later with a soccer ball in her arms.___

_"Tell you what, little girl. I'll let you out to play for a little while if you promise to come home afterwards and take it easy for the rest of the day."___

_Hikari perked up at this idea. "Really?"___

_"The park. Two hours. Do I make myself clear?"___

_"Yes, Mom," Hikari replied, jumping up to hug her mother and to take the ball.___

_Mrs. Yagami watched her little girl sprint for the front door, not being able to remember the last time she had seen Hikari so happy.___

_Hikari made it to the park in record time, bouncing and dribbling the ball as she went. Just upon reaching the park, she gave the ball a good kick. The sphere flew off the side of her foot, hit the concrete sidewalk and bounced into the road.___

_Hikari raced towards the road, not even thinking about the danger. Her only concern was about the errant soccer ball that had escaped her possession.___

_A car traveling at a high rate of speed was racing right towards her. The driver didn't notice the small girl step out onto the road from between some parked cars on the side of the street.___

_A boy with midnight hair had been watching the girl with such intensity it took him a moment to realize how much danger she was in. He had been on his way home when he changed his direction had started walking quickly towards the girl. He wasn't far from her when he saw the car out of the corner of his eye. He broke into a run.___

_Hikari bent down and retrieved her ball. Turning back towards the park a flash of red distracted her. The red blur was the car speeding directly towards her. The driver saw the girl and in reaction slammed on his brakes. The wheels locked up and the car went into a skid.___

_Just as the car was about to hit the little girl a hand reached out and grabbed the collar of her shirt. She was yanked out of the way of almost certain death. The boy hand pulled so hard they both tumbled backwards in between the parked automobiles.___

_The driver yanked his steering wheel hard to the left to avoid the girl who was somehow no longer there. He released the break and swerved back to the right, the car losing momentum. He pressed the brakes again and came to a dead stop, knuckles white and heart racing. After taking several moments to compose himself he drove away, this time at a much slower rate.___

_The girl and boy both scrambled to their feet and onto the relative safety of the sidewalk. Both sat there, gasping for air.___

_"Are you okay?" The little boy asked around gulps of air.___

_She looked down at her knee, which was scraped due to falling on asphalt. It stung something fierce and was bleeding just a little.___

_"I'm better than the alternative," she replied, wincing slightly. "I can't believe I just ran out into the road without looking. I know better than that. And that one moment of stupidity almost got me killed."___

_"But it didn't," the boy said as he stood up and brushed himself off. He then offered his hand to the little girl.___

_She took it and stood up as well. Tucking the ball under her arm, the two began walking back towards the park.___

_"Your knee is hurt," the boy said, his eyebrows knit in an adorable display of concern.___

_"It's not so bad," she lied, as a thin crimson streak made it's way down her pale skin.___

_The two went over a picnic table. The boy helped the girl up on the top of the table while be sat on the bench. He pulled a handkerchief out of his back pocket and gently pressed it to the wound.___

_She hissed at the momentary discomfort.___

_"Sorry," the boy apologized.___

_The girl watched the boy attend to her. She couldn't shake this feeling that she knew him. Like they had met somewhere before. After many moments of silence, and being unable to recall where she knew him from, she decided to ask.___

_"Do I know you? You look very familiar."___

_"I don't think so," the boy replied, without lifting his head.___

_"Well, in that case, I believe introductions are in order. My name is Hikari."___

_"Hello, Hikari. My name is Ken."___

_Something tugged at Hikari's mind, something almost forgotten and trying to find it's way back into the here and now. While pondering that, Hikari noticed the handkerchief Ken was using was monogrammed. She suddenly felt horrible about ruining it.___

_As if knowing what she was feeling, Ken spoke. "Don't worry about the handkerchief. I've got many more at home."___

_The bleeding on her knee had stopped thanks to the pressure being applied. She smiled slightly. This beautiful stranger had saved her life and was now tending to her.___

_Hikari hopped off the picnic table and dropped the ball on the ground. In the process she noticed that red was staining the while patches of the soccer pattern. Confused, she glanced down and noticed her fingers were stained with the same red as the ball. Unbeknownst to her, she had cut up her palm of her hand in her fall, near to her wrist.___

_Ken gently took her hand and began to wrap his handkerchief around it.___

_"I'm all full of troubles," Hikari said sheepishly, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Maybe her mother had been right, maybe she should just stay indoors.___

_Ken gave her a small smile and continued his work. He tied a small knot in the fabric to secure it.___

_Hikari turned her wrist over and examined Ken's handiwork. "It's slightly bulky for a bracelet, but I suppose it will have due." A small chuckle escaped her lips.___

_Ken stared at her for a moment, wondering if she would remember…___

_"Want to kick the ball with me?" she asked, after the laughter had died away.___

_Ken's eyebrows knotted in slight confusion. "Kick the ball? For what reason?"___

_Hikari stared at him, dumbfounded. "Please tell me you are not serious."___

_His look told her that he was.___

_"You kick the ball because it is fun," she said at last, her tone making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.___

_"Okay…" Ken answered, still not sure what the true purpose behind kicking the patterned, spheroid object was.___

_Hikari walked several feet away and dropped the ball to the ground. Giving it a good, swift kick it shot across the grass and came to rest directly at Ken's feet.___

_Ken looked at the ball and then at Hikari. Shrugging, he mimicked her and kicked it back. It sailed slightly to her left, but she moved swiftly to avoid it escaping. She then kicked it back again.___

_This went on for some time, intermixing with laughter and conversation. It wasn't until much later that Hikari realized that her two hours had been well up.___

_"I'm sorry, I have to go. Mom is going to have my head for being late."___

_"I didn't mean to keep you here," Ken said softly. "I hope she won't be too angry with you."___

_"She'll get over it." Hikari walked towards Ken and gave him a hug.___

_"Thank you," Hikari whispered.___

_Ken didn't want this moment to end. He felt safe and warm in her arms. She pulled away all too quickly though.___

_"Don't worry about it. I actually had a really good time. I'd forgotten what having fun could be like," Ken said with an almost imperceptible smile.___

_Hikari squeezed his hand in hers. "No, I mean, thank you for saving my life," she said, releasing her hold on him. As she walked away, she bounced the ball and gave a small wave as she went.___

_"It's only fair," Ken said to no one but himself after she was gone. "You saved mine."___

_Ken had lied when he told Hikari they didn't know each other. They had met a few years ago in a hospital through fate or chance. Ken had just wanted to give up living then, because he had felt responsible for his brother's death. Hikari had helped him through a very difficult time in his life. And he had never forgotten that.___

_Though time had passed, Ken still kept an eye on the brown haired girl with the infectious smile. He always stayed in the shadows, afraid to come into the light. When she was around, he was never frightened._

*** 

I dug through my top dresser drawer, finally coming across what I had been searching for. A perfectly folded, white handkerchief with slightly fading stitching on the monogram. I had forgotten about it all these years. 

I felt tears threaten once again as I gingerly touched the fabric. I had forgotten about the hospital, and the park, and it was killing me inside. Even after meeting Ken, when he had been the Digimon Emperor, and subsequently saving him from the dark spore, I didn't realize we had already been acquainted. We had become the best of friends after all that, or rather, I guess, renewed our best friend status in a way. But he had never said anything. 

Tucking the handkerchief in my pocket, I left my room, grabbing my jacket in the process. 

Takeru was seated on the couch, a dubious look crossing his features. 

"Where are you going? What was that all about?" 

I didn't answer. I slammed the door behind me and broke into a run. It wasn't far from my residence to Ken's. 

I had to reach him.   


TO BE CONTINUED… 

More Author's Notes: Okay, I promise there will be another chapter,(maybe two, but I'll have to see) and I double promise it won't take a year to complete. Cross my heart and hope to cry.   



	3. Forget Part 1

Author's Notes: I fell horrible about making everyone wait so long for this so I broke it up. There will be another chapter and hopefully this will tide you over until then. Not a song fic/chapter, though my muse desperately wanted it to be one. The inspiration for it comes from 'Liberty' by Vertical Horizon. So if you have it, put it on repeat while you read this (little) bit.

Dedication: To everyone who kept checking back, even after all this time. Especially Amara, BoarderKC and Mallory. Don't ever grow up. Stay young and write fanfiction ;-)

"You always have to give up something you want for something you want more."

Forget

Part I

By Melissa

"Ken! Open the door!" Hikari pounded on the wood with a ferocity she didn't know she had.

Ken was broken out of his state by the sound of her voice. He didn't think she'd actually come here. He got up from his curled position on the floor and made his way to the front door. His hand reached for the doorknob as the door swung inward, startling him.

Hikari was out of breath from running. "Sorry…" she said as she gulped air, "the door was unlocked."

Ken could never be mad about the intrusion, even in his present state. He had made it very clear to her once upon a time that she should treat this like it was her home too.

Her face was stricken, as she attempted to control her ragged breathing. She held something in a tightly clenched fist. She lifted her hand up and opened it. Inside was a hospital ID bracelet resting on top of a folded piece of fading white cloth.

Ken's hand trembled as he reached for it. As he picked it up he saw his name in faint computer ink. Hikari still held onto the handkerchief.

"You remembered," he said softly.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Hikari tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice. "You're leaving tomorrow and you spring this on me at the last possible second? That it was you in the hospital. That it was you who saved my life!"

"You always knew," he responded, tears threatening to come again. "You just needed a little help to remember before I left."

"Ken, I have known you my whole life but have only just realized it. How on earth do you think I can let you leave now?"

"I have to leave." His heart was breaking more inside. "I can't stay here anymore."

"You're leaving because of me?" Her voice was scantly above a horrified whisper.

"I'm leaving because this is a great opportunity for me." He paused, sighing as he did so. "But part of me needs to leave. I thought that the pain of us being apart would dull, ebb away all those years between our meetings. I was wrong. It did nothing but grow."

His eyes brimmed with tears with what came next.

"It was always you who went away. I know you never meant to, but that is how it happened. Maybe this time it needs to be me. Then, perhaps, I can forget."

The sheer force of his words elicited a physical response. Hikari flinched as though she had been slapped.

"You want to forget about me?"

"No, no. That isn't what I meant. I want to forget this pain." He took a step towards her. "I would never want to forget you. I never have." A single tear traced its way down his cheek.

Hikari took a tentative step forward. She took the handkerchief that Ken had given to her all those years ago. As she wiped away his tears, the tips of her fingers brushed against his cheek.

And then they both remembered.

**Flashback**

The school year was winding down quickly. It was amazing how once they had hoped that it would just end, but now would give anything to make it last a little bit longer.

That was the way Ken felt. It was obvious that a few of his classmates wanted to get the hell out of there and never go back. In less than two months they would get their wish.

Before graduation there was one more major social event on the calendar, and that was the championship soccer game.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw the object of his affection coming down the hallway with a boundless energy. He stopped and stood by her locker, waiting for her imminent arrival.

"Hey soccer star," Hikari said with a coy smile and a slight punch on the arm. "What have I done to be graced with the presence of such a goal scoring god?"

Ken blushed slightly. While his soccer prowess was renowned far and wide, he never felt comfortable discussing it. Or with the popularity that came along with. Such stardom was more suited to Taichi or Daisuke. And heaven knows they certainly never minded the throngs of girls that followed the sports stars around.

"Just wanted to say hi." The look on Ken's face, one that Hikari knew all too well, was one that meant there was more he wanted to say.

"C'mon Ken. You know you can't fool me. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

"Um, I actually wanted to ask you something…" Ken trailed off, uneasily.

"Go ahead." Hikari shut her locker and gave Ken her full attention.

Taking a deep breath Ken went ahead. "Are you going to the soccer game?" His voice was barely above a whisper, but the words came out quickly. His heart was beating so rapidly he couldn't hear himself speak. Ken didn't think he could play if she wouldn't be there to watch him.

Hikari just stared at him like that was the silliest question she had ever heard. "Of course I'm going. Do you think I would miss the chance to see you in action?"

Ken relaxed visibly. He sighed as he recalled it was her who had first introduced him to a soccer ball, which had started his love affair with the game. Her played for her, and was hers, in mind, body and soul. Even if she hadn't the faintest idea.

Hikari's eyes moved to somewhere over Ken's shoulder. She beamed as she saw Takeru walking towards where they were standing.

Ken turned his head to look at what Hikari was smiling at. An invisible force squeezed his heart when he saw their friend.

'I wish she smiled like that for me,' he thought to himself.

"Hey guys!" Takeru said in his usual happy manner. "What's up?"

"Ken was just wondering if we were going to attend the soccer game." Hikari rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

Takeru stood beside her and slipped an arm around her waist. "Well duh, Ken. It's the championship after all. We have the best team in school history I think. Between you, Dai and Tai there is no way we can lose."

Ken barely heard a word Takeru said. He was focusing on his arm around Hikari's waist. His face was a blank mask.

"You okay Ken?" Hikari asked worriedly.

His eyes snapped up to meet hers. "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get to class." He re-shouldered his backpack

"Okay," she replied, not 100 percent believing him. "I'll catch you later."

Ken nodded, somewhat numbly. He turned around and slowly walked away.

"What's up with him?" Takeru brought his other arm around her, pulling her into a pseudo embrace.

"I'm not sure…" Hikari replied. But she was surely going to find out.

To Be Continued…

More Author's Notes: Don't hate me. The muses refuse to inspire me for long period of time.

"A man does not know true pain until he has torn his own heart in half, to keep it from being broken."


	4. Forget Part II

Author notes: I'm being guilted into this

Author notes: I love to write. I just wish I had more time for fanfiction. I really do. But until I become independently wealthy and no longer have to work for a living, sadly it will probably be few and far between. But if anyone wants to help me out with that, let me know ;-) And since it has been more than a year since the last installment...this is waaaay over due.

So, this is a tiny, tiny, little update. It's not much, but hopefully this will help get me out of my writer's block. And get you all to not dislike me so much for not updating ;-)

Dedication: For B, and everyone else who has been checking in over the years. Now and always. Thanks for not giving up on me.

Forget  
Part 2

Ken bounced the soccer ball absentmindedly off the sidewalk as he walked home from practice. He had been ribbed my some of his teammates because his mind was anywhere but on the field. Takeru was particularly taken aback by Ken's errant passes and wide shot attempts.

"Hey, bud, you okay?" he had asked Ken. Ken had waved him off.

"Whatever is bugging you, I hope it resolves itself before the game!" Takeru yelled as Ken walked off after practice was over.

Ken had to try and keep thoughts of slide tackling Takeru out of his head on his walk. It wasn't his fault, but the black haired boy was having a tough time trying not to hate his friend.

Not paying any particular attention, the ball bounced off the top of Ken's foot and away from him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he quickened his steps to retrieve the ball.

The ball rolled and was stopped by the foot of Hikari, who had been looking for her best friend.

Ken wiped his bangs out of his eyes to see who had stopped his ball. Try as he might, he couldn't help but smile at her. Something tugged at the corners of his memory, seeing her with the black and white sphere. He didn't know what his mind was trying to tell him, but something about Hikari with the ball touched his soul.

"Hey, Ken," Hikari said as she kicked the ball back to him.

"Hey," he said back, trapping the ball. Even that small gesture seemed familiar, as if they had done it before. Stepping swiftly on the edge, the ball shot backward and onto his toe. He then flicked his foot upward and the ball went into his arms. He would have given anything in this world or the next to be holding her instead.

She fell into step beside him. "Soooo," she drew out the word, "do you want to tell me what's wrong? Or shall I guess?"

Ken stared hard at the sidewalk as they walked.

Hikari slipped her arm inside his. The touch of skin on skin made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in excitement.

"Are you worried about the game?" Hikari asked him, since he did not answer her query. She was having a difficult time thinking of things that could be bugging her fellow digidestined. He was usually pretty rock solid, and wasn't bothered by much.

Ken's heart was fluttering inside his chest. He stole a glance at her. He briefly entertained leaning in and kissing her. But instead he spoke, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Are you and Takeru dating?"

She stopped walking, blinked and looked at him. "What?"

He stopped beside her, and as much as it pained him, withdrew his arm from hers.

"I wouldn't say dating," she said slowly, not sure why Ken was acting this way. "We've gotten closer lately, that much I can say is true." She crossed her arms over her chest, becoming slightly defensive.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hikari arched an eyebrow. "There's nothing to tell, Ken. Besides, I wasn't aware that I had to answer to you."

Ken's eyebrows rose and knit together at the sting of her barb. Hikari regretted her words, when she saw his injured look. He began to turn to walk away with his ball.

"Ken...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." She had kept her hand on the crook of his elbow. The pressure was enough to make him keep him from leaving. She was a bit surprised at herself. To the best of her recollection, she and Ken had never so much had said a cross word to one another. Besides wondering what was bothering him, she was beginning to wonder what had gotten into her.

"I've got to go, 'Kari." He rarely used her nickname. His voice was quiet and sad.

She let go of his arm, very reluctantly. She was bewildered and couldn't understand what was going on between her best friend and herself.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

Ken forced himself to look her in the eyes. He took her hand in his.

"Yes. I promise."

He had to fight the urge and longing to hug her and cry into her shoulder. He turned and walked away from where she was standing, slowing kicking his ball.

**Day of the Game**

Ken was warming up before the game, going through his stretching routine. He was stretching his thigh when he thought he heard the call his name. He turned towards the sound.

Hikari was in the stands, leaning over the railing. She gave him a half smile. He jogged over to where she was.

"I didn't think you were coming," he said, a bit sheepishly.

"And miss you in action?" she chuckled, and then sobered up "I'm sorry about before…. Forgive me?"

'Always,' he thought. He reached up and squeezed one of her hands that was resting over the railing. "Nothing to forgive, 'Kari." He held onto her for a bit longer than necessary, but neither seemed to notice.

The referee blew his whistle to signal the game was going to start soon. He reluctantly let go of her and ran back to his teammates. Hikari smiled and watched him go.

_To Be Continued….._

A/N: So, who missed me?

"One of the hardest things in life is having words in your heart that you can't utter." - James Earl Jones


	5. Pain

Wow. This is one of my favorite works and I haven't been able to bring myself to finish it. Or maybe I just didn't want it to end. Well, I think a decade since I first published it is long enough. Damn time I returned to my abuse of the English language, no?

Dedication: For Bri. This silly piece of writing led to our meeting, and I could not be more thankful.

Pain

By Melissa

* * *

The game had been amazing. Tough, physical, and the score was tied at the end of 90 minutes. The result being sudden death overtime since it was the championship game. There were several close calls on each side, but no one had managed to put the ball over the goal line.

Out on the wing, the ball took an odd bounce over a defender. He saw his chance and took it. Ken retrieved the ball and was on a breakaway. Only one other defender had a slight chance to catch him. He was about to take his shot from inside the goal box when the defender shoved him with an elbow from behind. Ken pitched forward and hit the ground very hard, roughly sliding across the grass. A jagged stone hidden in the green blades sliced across the top of his wrist and partway up the back of his hand.

The whistle blew signaling a penalty shot. The defender was given a red card and ejected from the game.

Ken slowly got to his knees, the wind having been knocked out of him. His teammates ran over and stood in a protective circle around their star player.

"You okay, Ken?" Daisuke asked.

Ken winced. "My pride is hurt more than my body. We were so close to winning."

Daisuke smiled. "Don't sweat it. We've got a penalty shot. Coach is signaling for you to take it. That is, if you're not too injured."

Ken stood up slowly. The wonderful thing about sudden death overtime is that the team who scores first wins. And a penalty shot heavily favors the shooter in soccer.

His hand stung something fierce from his fall, but it would've taken an army to keep him from making this kick.

The referee placed the ball on the requisite dot inside the box. Ken took position several feet away from it. The opposing team's goalie stood on his line in the middle, as was mandated by the rules. The official made sure the goalie was positioned and ready. He then signaled to Ken and blew his whistle.

So much happened next it was hard to comprehend.

The goalie stretched his arms out to try and reduce the shooting area. The digidestined didn't look at the other player, only the ball. He took four quick steps and smacked the ball to the left. The goalie guessed wrong and dove to the right.

The ball barely touched the netting and there was pandemonium. The crowd exploded in clapping, cheering and screaming. Ken's teammates practically tackled him in celebration.

They had won.

And even though everyone wanted to see him, there was only one person he was looking for.

Through the throngs of people he sought out his angel. Hikari had jumped over the railing and was ducking and weaving through the crowd, right towards her best friend.

They always seemed to find each other, even with chaos around them.

When she got close enough Hikari grabbed him in a fierce celebratory hug.

"You did it!"

Ken only had a fraction of a second to blush at the praise before something remarkable happened.

Hikari kissed him.

Really kissed him.

It was quick and full of excitement instead of passion, at least on her end.

Ken stood there in the midst of the mob of people, not believing what had happened. His legs felt like jell-o and could no longer hold him upright. Seeing him waiver, Hikari put his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"Finally registered you were tired, huh? I don't blame them," she said, voice still full of glee.

Ken could only numbly nod in agreement, not being able to voice the real reason he was feeling weak. That had been his first kiss. And while it was not how he had always envisioned it, it was with the girl he had always wanted.

"You're hurt!"

He was confused by her outburst, and then recalled the stinging of his hand.

Ken looked at the cut weeping crimson as if seeing it for the first time. "It's nothing." He could actually form words? That was new to him.

The young girl took the bandana she was wearing around her neck and cradled his hand gingerly. She wrapped it snugly before securing it. This seems a vaguely familiar action.

Ken looked at the bandana on his wrist as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He knew if he looked up and into her eyes, nothing would stop him from telling her how much in love he was.

Takeru had to fight the crowd to get towards the glimpse of Ken and Hikari. When he was finally able to get through he picked up the brown haired girl at the waist and spun her around in excitement.

If either of them had been paying attention, they might have heard Ken's heart breaking.

**End Flashback**

To Be Continued…

A/N: Had to be done. It won't take as long for the final part. I promise. Bri won't let me forget anyway. :D


End file.
